


A Promotion...Of Sorts

by DannyCalavera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, British Military, Gen, Hit-Wizards, Military Ranks, Military Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyCalavera/pseuds/DannyCalavera
Summary: Harry is selected to join the Hit Wizards. An organisation believed to be disbanded, but Harry soon finds that the muggle and wizard world are more linked than he thought, especially around the Hit Wizards.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“I thought the Hit Wizards were disbanded”

“Officially, they are. Unofficially, they still operate in secret, alongside Muggle Police and Military”

Harry sat across the desk from Director Susan Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Susan became a career politician after Hogwarts. She followed her late Aunt’s path and was quickly voted in as the new head of the DMLE six months ago. The Wizengamot placed a lot of faith in the fact she was a Bones, so far, she has done her Aunt’s legacy proud. Harry Potter had turned down yet another promotion to Head Auror, he preferred to be on the ground making arrests than sat at a desk doing paperwork. This drive to see justice done is why he was now sat in a top-secret meeting with the Director herself.

“They selected me?” Harry asked, trying to wrap his head around this bizarre situation.

“Yes, they did! Don’t think your refusal to rise above Senior Auror has gone unnoticed. That, and the whole ‘killing Voldemort‘ thing certainly helped” Susan smiled. Harry chuckled quietly at that. He rarely entertained any mention of the second wizarding war, only with his close friends and DA veterans would he talk and joke about his childhood.

“So, what happens if I accept?” Harry asked, his smile gave away the fact that he had already decided.

“I have a portkey here, it’s timed for 6am tomorrow. It will take you to their HQ, don’t ask me any more about it, because I honestly don’t know. As far as the Ministry and the DMLE is concerned you handed in your resignation today, if not then you’re back at your desk tomorrow” Susan placed a black glove on the table and slid it towards him.

“So, I’m being fired for this?” Harry grinned

“Think of it as a promotion...of sorts” Susan said, returning his grin.

Harry stood up and placed the black glove in his pocket. He held out his hand to his boss and friend. “Director Bones, it has been an honour and a privilege” Susan stood up and accepted his handshake. Harry leaned in and whispered “Amelia would be proud of you” Susan had to blink back a tear at his heartfelt praise of her work. With a nod, Harry Potter left the offices of the DMLE for the last time.

5am the next morning, Harry got out of bed and got ready for his first day as a Hit Wizard. Not knowing what to expect, he got dressed in a set of Muggle jeans and t-shirt with a plain black robe over the top. Just before he left the house, he kissed Ginny on the forehead, being careful not to wake her up. He stood in the garden of 12 Grimmauld Place and at 6am sharp the black glove apparated him away.

After a moment of extreme discomfort, Harry popped back into existence in what looked like a muggle aircraft hangar. Stood in front of him were 6 men dressed in different mixes of Muggle clothes, wizard robes and combat gear. One of the men stepped forward, he had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a trimmed beard.

“You must be Harry” the stranger said.

“I am”

“Excellent! I’m Daniel Peregrine, team leader of Whiskey Squadron. Welcome to the Hit Wizards. Everyone calls me ‘Perry’ or ‘Pez’”

Perry pointed at each other team member in turn “That’s Deano, Smudge, Noodle, Smoggy and Half-Pint"

Harry nodded at the other wizards in front of him, they returned a nod or a small wave at his greeting.

“Right, there’s plenty of time to get to know each other later but you’ve got to see the boss first” Perry said and without waiting for Harry, turned and walked out of the hangar. Harry had to jog to catch up with his new boss. As they left the hangar, Harry saw that they were in the middle of a military air base. The weather was damp and overcast and several Muggle soldiers were working on different types of military vehicles in the other hangers.

“Perry, where are we?” Harry asked as he caught up to the other wizard.

“Hereford, mate” Perry said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the team had split off from Harry and Perry and after a short walk, the pair arrived at a large building with several flagpoles flying the Union Flag and military flags Harry didn’t recognise. Perry led him through the doors and up a flight of stairs. They stopped next to a desk with a soldier next to a door marked ‘Commandant’.

“Harry Potter to see the boss” The soldier nodded at Perry and poked his head into the office. After a moment he turned to the pair and told them they could go in.

The large office was decorated with various photos of soldiers and paintings of Muggle battles throughout history. On the wall above the Commandant’s desk was a large embroidered crest of a Winged Dagger and the words ‘Who Dares Wins’. The Commandant himself was a man in his early 50’s, wearing a military uniform with a blue belt and a sand coloured beret. The beret had the same crest on it that adorned the wall.

“Ah, Harry Potter I presume?” the Commandant said, standing up to shake his hand.

“Erm...yes sir” Harry stammered, unsure how to address someone in the Muggle military.

“Excellent! I am Colonel Pierce, Commanding Officer of the 22nd Regiment, Special Air Service. I believe you are the newest member of the Hit Wizards?”

“Yes, I am” Harry replied, shocked at how open the Colonel was with discussing a top secret wizarding agency within the top secret wizarding world.

“Excellent! Happy to have you on board. Now, the Hit Wizards are not part of the British military, but you are based here. Stirling Lines have been the home of the SAS for many years and everyone here knows magic and wizards exist but due to the highly secret nature of our work, we can't talk about it, so your secret is safe with us. Needless to say, our secrets need to be safe with you. A lot of your operations are conducted alongside members of the SAS and also the Counter Terrorist branch of the Police, as well as operations that are exclusive to the wizarding world”

“Counter Terrorism?” Harry asked.

“Yes, several wizards and witches have lent their unique talents to several terrorist organisations around the world. Some have even started their own organisations that target non-magic people. I’m sure you have heard of the ‘Death Eaters’?”

Harry was slightly taken aback at the realisation that, for once, someone had no idea of his involvement in the war against Voldemort.

“Um...yes, I have had run-ins with the Death Eaters before” Harry didn’t notice Perry trying to suppress laughter at his modest admission.

“Excellent! The Hit Wizards are tasked with dealing with extreme magical threats around the world and assisting us whenever a magical gets involved with non-magical terrorist organisations. Anyone who would fancy themselves another...Erm, who did you say they were again Perry?”

“Grindelwald and Voldemort, Sir”

“Yes, we don’t want anyone like that running around. Well then Harry, welcome to Hereford and the best of luck” Col Pierce shook Harry’s hand again. With a polite thank you, Harry and Perry left the office.

Stepping back outside to the cold Welsh weather, Perry led Harry back to the hangars. Perry filled Harry in on a few other points that the Colonel didn’t mention.

“Now, the boss said that we are not in the military but we all technically hold military rank. We are officially on the books as members of the SAS but that is purely so we can get paid. I'm a Staff Sergeant and you are a Trooper; they mean nothing to us in honesty, but they affect your pay and seniority in the team. I'm not sure, but I think you will be on about 600 Galleons a month” Perry explained.

“600 Galleons? That’s nearly twice what I was on as an Auror” Harry nearly shouted.

Perry chuckled “Right, now let’s go get your kit”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood nervously in the storeroom. The soldier that usually gave out kit decided to take a long break as soon as he saw Perry. Satisfied that they were alone, Perry pulled out his wand. With a quick flick, several shelves of equipment appeared to squeeze out from between the normal shelves.

Perry started pulling different items out and laying them in front of Harry.

The first bit of kit was a set of robes in black that shone with a deep purple when the light caught it a certain way “Dragonhide Robes, two of, resistant to most hexes, jinxes and fire as well as all potions and Muggle acids”

Perry pulled some things from the Muggle side of the store. “Plate Carrier Vest, one of. This one is black, but you can transfigure it to whatever colour we need. Dwarven metal armour plates, two of, indestructible, resistant to every spell ever, charmed with a modified _Fidelius_ that makes us nearly invisible to anyone unless we want them to see us”

“Military radio, one of. Your callsign is ‘Whiskey Seven’”

“Whiskey Seven?” Harry asked.

“Whiskey is W. W for Wizard, and you are lucky number 7 in the team” Perry smiled.

“Muggle Kevlar FAST helmet, one of. Again, can be transfigured to whatever colour we need. Goblin metal eye protection, one pair, charmed to give you perfect night vision and to stop blindness from flashes and explosions”

Harry stared in awe as the rare and expensive equipment piled up in front of him, he wished the Aurors could get their hands on a quarter of this stuff.

“Dragonhide wand holster, one of. Broom, Firebolt H Series, one of, the H Series was made specifically for us. You can’t buy these. They are fast and they are silent”

Perry pulled out a thick black case from a locked cage on the Muggle side. He placed it in front of Harry and opened it.

“Sidearm, Glock 19 9mm semi-automatic pistol and holster, one of. You might be wondering what a wizard would need a Muggle weapon for; you’d be surprised how many times a dark wizard is completely unprepared for a bullet between the eyes. You will train on this until it is as second-nature as your wand”

The last item from the magical kit shelf was a black ski mask that had been charmed to filter out all smoke and poisons like a gas mask.

After being given two pairs of boots and two sets of combat fatigues, Harry shrunk everything down into a military backpack and the pair left the stores.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months was constant training in tactics and pistol shooting. Harry spent at least 4 hours on the pistol range every single day. He was as accurate with his sidearm as he was with his spells, and twice as fast. He had seamlessly settled into his role in the team, it had taken very little instruction for him to learn the tactics and ways of the Hit Wizards and the SAS.

Perry found Harry where he could usually be found, on the range practicing with his pistol. Perry stood and watched for a minute as Harry moved carefully through the targets spaced out at different distances. As each target popped up, he dispatched it with two bullets in the chest and one in the head, with deadly speed and accuracy. When he ran out of ammunition, he changed magazine so fast, if Perry blinked, he missed it. Once Harry had finished his training run, Perry walked out to meet him.

“100 meters in 45 seconds? Nice!” Perry mused, clearly impressed at the time Harry set.

“Yeah, 30 targets as well, with some civilians thrown in” Harry said, a little out of breath.

“Wow! I think it's time to add our spells into your training. How’s your Occlumency?”

“Pretty good. You spend your entire school life with Voldemort and an unhinged potions professor trying to get into your head, you learn some things.” Harry smiled.

“Ha-ha! Fair enough, we’ll test your defences another day and teach you some tricks of our own. Legillimency?

“Passable. I was never entirely comfortable with invading someone else’s mind, but I know how to” Harry admitted

“That’s fine. Smoggy is a master Occlumens and Legillimens. He’s our go-to guy for interrogation, but it doesn’t hurt to know it yourself” Perry and Harry walked out to the hangars in silence for a minute before Perry’s next question caused Harry to stop.

“What are your thoughts on ‘The Killing Curse’?”

Harry pondered the question carefully. He had gotten to know his team leader quite well over the months he had been a Hit Wizard, he knew he could trust him with his opinion.

“Honestly? I hate it. But, as an Auror, the amount of times we would lose good witches and wizards on a raid to it and not be able to use it ourselves really pissed me off” Harry spoke softly, looking at a point just behind Perry.

“Well, the people we go up against have, and will, kill people. They will not hesitate to try and kill you; you need to be prepared to kill them right back” Perry explained, he understood Harry’s mixed feelings on the Unforgivable curse that had claimed many of his friends at Hogwarts.

“You will need to learn it and be able to do it wordlessly. Can you handle that?” Perry asked.

Harry nodded “I’ve survived it twice, what's the worst that could happen?”

The pair broke out into near hysterical laughter and were still giggling as they met the rest of the team in their hangar.

The preparation for training to use _Avada Kedavra_ was like nothing Harry had ever done before. For one-week Perry had Harry fight the other members of the team for a full minute, you were not allowed to block or dodge and you could not stop punching for the entire minute. Once Perry had shouted ‘STOP’ the fight was over. Perry called it ‘Milling’ and he had learnt it from the SAS and Paras. It taught a person to control their aggression, to be able to turn it off when it was not needed, and to turn it up to 11 when it was. Spells work on intent, so before spell practice Perry made Harry run on the spot shouting “KILL!” over and over again. It made Harry want to kill just to stop, it also made the curse a lot more powerful. Within a few weeks Harry could cast the curse wordlessly, and without having to run and shout ‘kill’ all the time. He had also learnt a modified piercing hex that mimicked a bullet and was also lethal if aimed at the chest or head.

In nearly six months, Harry was a fully trained Hit Wizard.


	5. Chapter 5

7am on a chilly autumn morning in Wales, Harry apparated into the Hit Wizard hangar along with the rest of the team. Perry was waiting for them all with a huge grin.

Deano had conjured himself a coffee and sat on an armchair next to the boss “Why are you so happy this morning Pez?”

The rest of the team listened in to their leader for the reply.

“Well our little new guy has finished our basic training. So, we are taking Harry to the Kill House at 11” Perry looked at Harry with a wicked gleam in his eye. The rest of the team turned to look at him with evil plans in their heads.

“What’s the Kill House?” Harry asked nervously.

Smudge chuckled “You’ll see!”

Just after 10am, Perry told the team to get dressed in full black combat gear with wands and weapons. Every member looked identical in black helmets, goggles, ski masks, black plate carrier vests over black combat gear and the black Dragonhide robes. They each wore a quickdraw holster on their vests that held their pistol sidearms. Perry grabbed Harry and side-along apparated him to a clearing amongst a dense wood. In the middle of the clearing stood a lone three-storey house. There were large patches of black around the windows as if the house had been set on fire several times. Harry noticed that all the windows and doors had been destroyed.

As they popped back into reality, Harry heard a loud shout “Jesus! I wish you would stop doing that!”

Harry looked for the source of the voice and saw another group dressed similarly to him, the only difference was they didn’t wear robes and they each had assault rifles.

“Sorry Mac!” Perry shouted across to the group.

A tall bald man walked over to the Hit Wizards “Can’t you just drive here like normal people?”

“We would, but we’re not normal people” Perry replied with a grin.

The bald man had reached the group “Fair enough, we’re just finishing up here then it’s all yours”

Perry turned to Harry “Harry, this is Sergeant McEllan, Blue team leader, Counter Terrorist Troop, SAS”

“Call me Mac” he said offering a handshake to Harry.

“Do you guys have time for one more go? Only, Harry is our new guy, and this is his first time in the Kill House” Perry said with a smile as Harry introduced himself to Mac

Blue Team leader looked at Harry with a grin of his own that set the young wizard on edge.

“I’m sure we can show him what we can do. We’ll need to replace all the windows and doors, do you mind?” Mac said, flicking his eyes to Perry at the last question.

“Our pleasure!” Perry beamed and, with Half-Pint's help, cast _Repairo_ on all the doors and windows. As Harry watched the house returning to something resembling normal, everything went black as a hood was pulled over his head from behind. He was wrestled to the floor and one pair of hands bound his wrists together with plastic handcuffs whilst another pair of hands disarmed him of his wand and pistol. Harry was picked up and carried, the hood obscured any sense of direction. After a few minutes, Harry felt himself being pushed into a chair and a rope tied around him. Another moment later and the hood vanished.

Looking around, he saw that he was in a room that was decorated much like the Dursley’s. Garish floral wallpaper in a hideous colour. In front of Harry was an old tatty brown couch. There was an old TV in the corner playing a show that Vernon and Dudley used to watch for hours. Harry was tied to a dining room chair next to a large table. Sat across from him were two figures wearing Balaclavas and shades, they were perfectly still just staring at Harry, one had an assault rifle slung across his back. On the couch there were two more figures, both wearing ski masks, just watching the TV. Propped up on the couch between the two people was a pump-action shotgun.

Harry was trying to make sense of where he was and what was happening when he heard a near silent scratching on the only closed door in the room. Just as he had noticed it, the door exploded inwards, showering the room in tiny pieces of wood. A split second later, the window exploded inwards, adding tiny fragments of glass to the flying matchsticks that used to be the door. In a blink, two figures dressed in black, wearing gas masks, stepped into the room. They were barely visible through the smoke that filled the small space. A loud bark of automatic weapons fire rang out, leaving Harry’s ears ringing, as the black clad intruders fired three shots each into the two men sat on the couch. At exactly the same time, another figure dressed in black dropped in through the window and fired at the two men sat at the table next to Harry. The wizard felt the air move in front of him as the bullets passed close to his face, then felt warm and wet as something thick and red spattered over him as one of the kidnappers’ head exploded. With a loud cry of “ROOM CLEAR!”, the man who had entered through the window quickly untied Harry before roughly dragging him out of the chair and pushing him towards the two men by the door. Shouting “MOVE! MOVE!”, they pushed him on to some other men waiting in the corridor who dragged the dazed wizard down a flight of stairs and out into the sunlight. 

Once Harry had regained his wits and bearings, he looked up to see the Hit Wizards stood laughing at him. Harry turned around at more laughter coming from behind him to see Blue Team leaving the Kill House, removing their gas masks and helmets.

“15 seconds, beat that!” Mac shouted to Perry.

Perry stepped towards Harry and wiped a chunk of red from his face. Harry was nearly sick as Perry popped the lump of red into his mouth.

“Mmm, watermelon! Nice touch” Perry smiled at Mac

“Gotta keep it real. Anyway, I’d love to stay and chat, but, you’re all a bunch of cunts! Enjoy!” Mac chuckled, ruffling Harrys hair as he followed his team to the waiting Land Rovers. Perry laughed, waving goodbye to Mac and Blue team as they loaded up into their vehicles and drove away.

“So, Harry, that’s part of what we do. Now gear up, it’s your turn!”


	6. Chapter 6

Time at Sterling Lines became a routine of ranges, long distance running over mountains, the gym and the Kill House. The Hit Wizards had had four close calls where they had to be ready to be called in at a moment’s notice. They were never deployed as, to Harry’s pride, the Aurors of the DMLE were able to handle the situations without incident.

Harry and Half-Pint were doing weight training in the gym when a Patronus in the shape of a Peregrine Falcon swooped in and perched on the weight rack. The falcon spoke with Perry’s voice “We’ve got a job on. Briefing room, now!” before vanishing in a silvery mist. The two wizards sprinted out of the gym and towards the HQ building.

Harry and Half-Pint arrived at the briefing room along with three other members of Red and Blue Team. Sat in the room were the entirety of Counter Terrorism Troop and the Hit Wizards. The Commandant was stood at the front of the room next to a large screen. Harry joined the Hit Wizards and once everyone had sat down, the Commandant spoke.

“2 hours ago, the British Embassy in Berlin was taken over by right-wing neo-Nazi terrorists. They have taken a number of hostages, including the British Ambassador as well as civilians and Embassy staff. Now, the Hit Wizards are here because the terrorists have wizards with them. Rudolph Drechenfeuer, a wizard that was part of Hitler’s inner circle during World War 2. He, and several other wizards, as well as non-magical terrorists have taken over the hidden magical floors of the Embassy. They have the Wizard Ambassador, as well as her staff held hostage also. The Prime Minister wants us on this as the Embassy is British soil, but for now the German Police are in control of the situation. The Germans are aware that if the terrorists kill any hostages then it becomes our show. Any questions?”

Red team leader raised his hand “Details of target building?”

“The Embassy is a four-storey building in the centre of Berlin. I understand that the first three floors are the regular Embassy offices, but the fourth floor is believed to be attic space but is in fact the first floor of the Wizard Embassy. I have been told that the fourth floor has been magically expanded so there is a fifth floor that can only be accessed from inside the building. There are buildings on either side of the Embassy, but the German Police were extremely efficient at evacuating everyone in the area so the only people on that street and the streets either side of it are the terrorists and hostages”

“Number of X-rays?” Mac asked.

“Twelve. Three wizards, including Drechenfeuer. Nine non-magical terrorists carrying sub-machine guns and at least two AK-47's. As far as we are aware, they are spread out. Six to the non-magical Embassy and six, including the three wizards to the magical Embassy. Any more questions? Any further details will come from the German intelligence on site. The German authorities are expecting us and not wizards, so you will all be travelling together. Off you go, and good luck”

“Looks like you’re slumming it with us” Mac chuckled to the Hit Wizards as they all filtered out of the briefing room.


	7. Chapter 7

The teams were given 10 minutes to grab their kit, they were done in 5. The Hit Wizards were the first ready as all their gear was magically shrunk and packed into civilian rucksacks. Within the 10 minutes, nearly 25 special forces operators were waiting on the tarmac of the airfield to begin boarding the large black helicopter preparing for take-off.

Once the loadmaster had given the thumbs-up, everyone boarded the craft and sat together in their teams. Harry had never flown in a Muggle helicopter before, despite seeing them used often in training and when the Muggle members of the SAS were called out on jobs. The sound of the twin rotors was deafening, and Harry cast a quick spell on himself to dampen the noise. He quickly found that he wasn’t fond of flying the Muggle way, he much preferred his broom and the control it gave him. This notion wasn’t shared by everyone though, Harry noticed that nearly all of the other passengers had fallen asleep, chatting or were reading.

After nearly 2 hours, the operators were told that they would be landing shortly. The helicopter came in to land in an obscure corner of Berlin International Airport. The soldiers silently left the aircraft and boarded the waiting Police minibuses. After a few minutes of driving with sirens on, they arrived at a building in the next street over from the Embassy that had been commandeered for Police use. The teams were directed to a room that was to be their home for however long they were needed. Harry was surprised to see Col Pierce already in the room, setting up a board with floorplans and pictures of the building and the known terrorists.

“How did he get here so fast?” Harry whispered to Deano.

“Unlike us, he doesn’t have to pack a metric ton of kit!” Deano chuckled back.

Once all of the teams had put their kit by the military camp beds that had been laid out for them in the next room, everyone gathered for another briefing by the Colonel.

“Right, Lads, welcome to Berlin. I trust you have all found where you are going to be sleeping for the foreseeable? As it stands, the situation remains unchanged, it is still in the capable hands of the German Police. I will let you know if, and when that changes. Until then, learn the floor plans, commit the faces of the X-rays to memory. There is a building next door that we can use for preparation and training, Staff Sergeant Peregrine will be in charge of setting it up” the Colonel gave Perry a sly wink at that last statement. Once they were all dismissed for the evening, Perry called all the Hit Wizards together and they went next-door. As soon as they entered the room that was to be for their use, Perry began giving out orders for the room to be magically expanded and a full scale replica of each floor of the Embassy to be built and transfigured from the furniture.

Over the next six days, Harry and the rest of the teams went through rehearsals. Each team hashing out different ideas of how to enter the Embassy if they were required. They had all settled on an explosive entry. Using ladders, Red and Blue team would enter through the first and second floor windows, taking a floor each before taking the third floor together. At the same time, the Hit Wizards would fly their brooms, in pairs, at the top floor windows and enter the magical Embassy. The Hit Wizards would have the more difficult job as they had to take two floors, fight uphill and deal with the wards. By the end of the sixth day, all three teams knew their respective floors by heart. Harry felt like he could navigate the magical Embassy blindfolded.

The morning of the seventh day began like all the others; a morning briefing from the Colonel, a review of the latest intel from the Polizei and more rehearsals. At 3pm the teams were called in for an emergency meeting. The meeting was with the British Foreign Minister and the German Minister of the Interior.

“Good afternoon gentlemen. As you know, we are nearly a full week from when this siege began. Whilst the German Police have done an exemplary job in keeping the negotiations civil, both the British and German Prime Ministers would like a resolution sooner, rather than later. So, both Governments have decided that the Police will continue to negotiate for the release of the hostages until midnight tonight. If they cannot secure their release by midnight tonight, then the SAS will be given the green light to storm the Embassy” the German minister translated the British minister’s words for the Police present in the room.

As soon as both ministers left the room, there was a burst of energy as the Brits and Germans began preparing for the midnight deadline.


	8. Chapter 8

At 10 pm, the Hit Wizards and the SAS began gearing up for the raid that was becoming increasingly more likely. Everyone was quiet and methodical as they donned their equipment and checked their weapons. The SAS troops noticed that as the Hit Wizards secured their body armour, they each disappeared. All that was left of them was a shadow, as if a cloud had obscured the sun. Even Harry couldn’t see the rest of his team. Once he had finished getting ready, a crackle of static burst through his radio headset.

“Whiskey Team, Radio check. Raise your hands for the Muggles” Perry’s voice was clear in Harry’s ears.

As Harry heard Perry shout “Whiskey One-Alpha!” he appeared in a blink as the modified _Fidelius_ charm fell away once Harry knew where he was.

“Whiskey Two” Deano appeared.

“Whiskey Three” from Noodle.

“Whiskey Four” shouted Smoggy

“Whiskey Five” Half-Pint called out.

“Whiskey Six” Smudge waved.

Finally, Harry’s turn “Whiskey Seven” Perry gave him the thumbs up as he reappeared in front of everyone.

“Can everyone see us?” Perry called out to the rest of the SAS teams, who all nodded.

“Excellent! Let's rock and roll!”

Once the midnight deadline passed, Harry felt the excitement build up in his stomach as Colonel Pierce’s voice came over the radio “Green light. Green light. Berlin Zoo. Berlin Zoo” Under the cover of darkness, the SAS had moved to the building next door to the Embassy where they were to wait with their ladders for the ‘Go’. The Hit Wizards had made their way on to the roof opposite the Embassy with their Firebolts. They had all agreed on using street names and landmarks of Berlin as codewords in case the terrorists had a way of listening in. As the teams were ready to move, they called in their codewords.

“Blue. Alexzanderplatz”

“Red. Carl Marx Straße”

“Whiskey. Checkpoint Charlie”

“Standby” came the Colonel’s reply.

The teams all waited in silence for a few hours. As the sky began to light up with the first light of dawn, the radio crackled into life.

“All teams. All teams. Brandenburg Gate”

That was the ‘Go’ code. The Hit Wizards watched as the SAS moved from the next-door buildings in near silence and set up their ladders next to the Embassy windows. Red team set up short ladders to get to the ground floor and Blue team had longer ladders that would reach the second floor. As the SAS began to climb, Perry signalled to the Hit Wizards to mount their brooms. They all sat side-saddle as they had been rehearsing. Harry was teamed up with Noodle, they would be assaulting the left-hand roof window that lead into a large office. The last intel report placed 4 hostages and one terrorist in this room for the night. They would probably still be asleep, or just waking up by now. _Oh_ they’ll _be awake soon!_ Harry thought to himself with a smile. He watched the SAS teams slowly placing large wooden frames covered in explosives on their windows before the radio crackled again.

“Breaching in 3...2...” on two, the Hit Wizards kicked off from the roof and flew fast towards the windows. Harry was just behind Noodle; he fired a blasting hex over his teammate’s shoulder that shattered the glass in the window and blew the frame out of the wall. Every single window on the front of the building exploded at exactly the same time, as the Hit Wizard’s blasting hexes impacted as the SAS detonated their breaching charges. Noodle flew straight through the hole that Harry had made and slipped off his broom, before the terrorist had a chance to notice that there was another wizard in the room, Noodle dropped him with a Killing Curse. Harry had dropped in a split second after Noodle, just in time to watch the green magic dissipate from the terrorist crumpled on the floor. Harry automatically moved to the office door as Noodle’s voice came over the radio.

“Room One-Charlie, clear. One X-ray dead. No Hostages”

Harry could hear a cacophony of sound as the SAS cleared the floors below him. Quick burst of automatic weapons fire and bangs from flash grenades echoed through the building. Noodle stood close to Harry’s back and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry stepped out into the corridor just as the other members of the Hit Wizards did. As they saw each other they all nodded to each other as they began clearing other rooms.

One would use a blasting hex on the door, wait a moment, then the second would enter, killing any terrorists present or checking for hostages. Between the two pairs, and Perry’s trio, they had killed two terrorists and counted ten hostages before Perry announced, “Floor one, clear!”. On the outside, all that was above them was the roof, but the Hit Wizards moved quickly to a staircase at the end of the corridor. Noodle and Harry were at the front of the team as they began to climb the stairs. As Noodle reached the third step, a deafening burst of machine gun fire erupted as a terrorist blindly sprayed the stairs with bullets. Even though they were practically invisible to the terrorists, they could still be heard. Luckily for the rest of the team, this meant that the terrorist didn’t have anything to aim at. Noodle wasn’t that lucky as he was thrown back when a bullet hit him square in his Dwarven Steel armour and another tore through his right shoulder.

Harry fired off a Killing Curse, but the terrorist had run off just before Noodle hit the floor. Deano was quick to fire a _Petrificus Totalus_ at Noodle, stopping his blood loss and keeping his injury completely preserved until he could be taken to a healer after the raid was over. Harry felt ill, but his training kicked in and he reached for the button on his radio.

“Man down, Man down. Whiskey Three down”

Harry was now the lead Wizard on the stairs. Perry had moved behind him to take Noodle’s place. As they reached the top of the stairs, Harry saw the door straight ahead open and the barrel of an AK-47 poke through. In a flash, Harry fired a blasting hex at the door, blowing it and the terrorist back into the room. Harry sprinted in after it, firing a killing curse at the man writhing on the ground with pieces of door stuck in his flesh. His eyes swept the room and found six pairs of terrified eyes staring at him. He pressed the button on his radio again “Room Two-Alpha, clear. One X-ray dead. Six hostages secure” Harry turned on his heel and headed back into the corridor with Perry right behind him. The rest of the Hit Wizards had begun clearing the other room as soon as they had set foot on the second floor of the Wizarding Embassy, Harry had a little bit of attention on his radio that crackled as each member of Whiskey team announced their kills and hostages found. By the time they had made it to the Ambassador’s office, the Hit wizards had stormed and cleared the other rooms, dispatching the terrorists with lethal precision. The only two terrorists left alive were one wizard and Drechenfeuer. The final room to clear was the Wizard Ambassador’s office. The two remaining terrorists could only be in there with the rest of the hostages.

The problem with the Ambassador’s Office was there was only one door. The terrorists knew that the Hit Wizards could only enter via that one door, and with the noise they had made getting to the office, they knew they were preparing to take the room, and they would be ready for it.

The Hit Wizards stacked up against the wall next to the large double doors to the office. They stood in silence for a few moments as Perry tried to figure out their next move.

Perry turned to Smoggy “Four, map the room”

Smoggy nodded and moved to the front of the group. He crouched down and pulled a small floor plan out of his pocket. He took one glove off and gently placed his bare palm on the door. With his other hand, he pointed his wand at the map. Slowly, marks began to form on the page, marking out the locations of the remaining hostages in the room. Finally, two red ‘X’s formed on the page, marking the terrorist and Drechenfeuer. Harry looked at Smoggy’s impressive display of magic and whispered “How?”

“ _Master_ Legillimens” Smoggy whispered back.

The team gathered round the map as Perry studied it for a way for them to come out on top. The Team’s collective stomachs dropped as the large cross representing Drechenfeuer moved behind a small circle of a hostage and the two overlapped.

“Shit!...human shield” Smudge muttered.

A faint voice with a thick German accent came from behind the door “You! Soldiers behind zee door. Come in viz your hands up or I will kill zee Ambassador”

The Hit Wizards looked at each other in fear, then at Perry. Their leader slid his eye protection up and pinched his nose in frustration, before his eyes flashed open. Perry reached inside his robes and pulled something small from his pocket.

“Hold on lads, I’ve got an idea!”


	9. Chapter 9

With a sigh, Perry knocked on the office door and the team waited until the other terrorist opened it for them. Following Perry’s lead, the team walked slowly into the room with their hands raised above their heads, wands held between two fingers.

“You will find zat knocking and entering through one door renders your novel _Fidelius_ charms quite ineffective” Drechenfeuer spoke, his head poking out from behind the terrified face of the Ambassador. The Nazi wizard was staring straight at the British wizards in black, proving his point. Harry looked at the lead terrorist, the ancient wizard’s long boney fingers were wrapped around the ambassador’s neck and his gnarled wand was pressed into the hostage’s throat.

The other terrorist moved to where Drechenfeuer was and stood next to his evil master. His accent was just as strong “Wands, on zee floor”

Harry was incredulous at how ignorant wizards were to the muggle world. He calmly tossed his wand down in front of him and returned his hands to the top of his head, smugly aware of the 9mm pistol holstered in plain view on his chest.

Once the Hit Wizards were disarmed, the room fell silent. The hostages sat in exhaustion and terror on the floor, nervous as to what would happen next. Drechenfeuer and his accomplice stood behind their human shield, an obnoxious look of confidence on their faces as they believed they had captured an entire crack team of Hit Wizards. Harry and the rest of the Hit Wizards just stood calmly, each wizard’s eyes were fixed firmly on the clock on the wall.

The large hand ticked once. In that instant, Harry and the Hit Wizards dropped to the floor as one. The _clink_ of a flash grenade bouncing into the room was the only sound that could be heard. Each Hit Wizard had drawn their pistols as the blinding flash and deafening bang completely disoriented and distracted Drechenfeuer and his last remaining terrorist. The rapid crackle of gunfire and several green flashes filled the room. The entire commotion had lasted 10 seconds. As the smoke cleared, six other Hit Wizards were stood in the room. Drechenfeuer and the other terrorist lay dead, their bodies utterly mangled by bullets and spells. The after-action report read that both of the terrorists had been hit by nearly 40 bullets and three killing curses, _each_.

As the screams of the hostages calmed down once they had all realised they were still alive, they looked at their saviours. The black-clad soldiers took off their masks, the hostages were amazed to see that each member of the second team were exact doubles of the first team.

Harry pressed the button on his radio “Whiskey Seven, two terrorists dead, Drechenfeuer confirmed killed, all hostages accounted for”

The two Perrys looked at him with a proud smile as one of them pressed his radio “Whiskey One-Alpha, Embassy secure, extracting hostages now. Out”

Harry blinked in surprise as the other Harry Potter flashed him a grin. It was always surreal meeting himself in person.

“Right, gather round lads” Perry called to _all_ of the Hit Wizards. Harry stood next to himself as Perry reached into his robes and pulled out a Time Turner. A feeling of vertigo washed over him as his past self merged with his present self when his team leader reset the time rift. Deano leaned close to Harry and in his most lecherous voice whispered “I fucking _love_ magic, me”, Harry tried very hard to remain professional and not laugh out loud.


	10. Chapter 10

The Hit Wizards lead the freed hostages out to the portrait doorway that separated the Muggle Embassy from the Wizarding one, stopping only to levitate the petrified body of Noodle from where he had fallen at the foot of the stairs.

Once the Hit Wizards and the hostages had left the high security wards of the Wizard Embassy into the lesser strength wards of the main Embassy, the team watched protectively as the Ambassador dropped the wards for the former captives to apparate to safety. The Wizard Ambassador gave Harry and the team a tearful thank you before she popped away into thin air.

Nearly an hour later, Harry smiled in surprise as Susan Bones stepped into the embassy with her German counterpart. They were there to formally identify the bodies of the terrorists for the German DMLE and Susan was there as the Embassy was British soil. The team walked through the rooms with the Ministers. Noodle was back with them, his arm in a sling. Once they had entered the Ambassador’s office, Susan was nearly sick when she saw what was left of Drechenfeuer and his accomplice.

“Merlin’s beard, that is a bit…excessive, don’t you think?” She asked the room, but looked at Harry.  
  
Her mouth went dry as she saw that not a flicker of emotion crossed his face. Even during the War, Harry had always been brave but he felt every single death personally, on both sides. Now he looked cold and unfeeling, he only smiled when Deano answered Susan’s question with “Play stupid games, win stupid prizes, Ma’am”. What had the Hit Wizards done to her best Auror and friend?

Once the formalities had been dealt with, Harry tried to get a moment with Susan. He hadn’t seen her since the day he was told he had been selected for the Hit Wizards and he was desperate for a catch up. Just as he was about to get her attention, Perry cut him off and guided him outside to the mini vans that had the rest of Whiskey Squadron and the SAS in.

Without a word of explanation, the minivans pulled away and headed out of central Berlin.

After half an hour of driving, the minivans pulled in front of a quiet unassuming bar near the suburbs. Harry looked up and saw the name of the bar in cherry red “Pegasus Bar”. Harry smiled, having encountered real Pegasus’ in the years after Hogwarts, the name of the bar made him feel somewhat at home.

The inside was dark and smokey. Along the wall were the regiment crests of nearly every single unit in the British Army. Some were of regiments that no longer existed, some were regiments from other nation’s armies and above the bar in pride of place were the regiment crests of the SAS and the Parachute Regiment.

Everyone gathered at the bar and after a few frantic minutes, were mingling with each other with large glasses of strong German beer each.

Harry spent some time socialising with the Muggle SAS members before the crowd was quieted by Perry climbing on to a table. He tapped his glass with something metal in his hand as he prepared to make a speech.   
  
“Gentlemen! Fucking outstanding work today, from everyone.” The soldiers in the bar cheered in response to Perry’s words.

“Especially to our new guy, Harry Potter!” Perry toasted him with a raised glass.

This was a signal to the rest of the men in the bar to hold Harry still as everyone pulled out a small bottle of brown sauce and tipped the contents all over him. Harry tried to struggle but it was futile, the brown condiment dripped down his neck and into his clothes. Once the torrent of sauce had stopped, Harry cleared his eyes and was met by Perry stood right in front of him.   
  
Perry extended his hand and when Harry took it, he felt a small metal object being pressed into his palm. “Welcome to Whiskey Squadron, Sauce”

Harry looked at the object in his hand, it was a small badge almost identical to the Badge of the SAS, except the winged dagger was replaced with a winged wand. The motto read “Where Good Men Stand Ready”

Harry’s chest swelled with pride, even when Perry poured his own bottle of brown sauce over Harry’s head. He wondered what the significance of being covered in the stuff was until he saw several empty bottles on a table. The label read “HP Sauce”.  
  
The rest of the night blended into a haze of drinking, celebrating and being congratulated on a successful operation. Harry couldn’t remember how or when he managed to get back to the UK, but he woke up in his bed at Grimmauld Place.

He staggered down the stairs before being nearly swept off his feet in a crushing hug from his wife.   
“I missed you” she mumbled into his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

“I missed you too Gin” he replied “how did I get back here?”

“Your boss dropped you off last night. He said his name was Perry, or something like that. You were both incredibly drunk, and for some reason you were covered in dried brown sauce”

Harry sheepishly grinned at the vague memory of the celebrations in Berlin a few hours before.

“Where have you been for the past week?” Ginny asked, a look of genuine worry on her face that made Harry feel terrible.

“You know I cant tell anyone, not even you love” he almost whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Harry noticed the TV was on and rolling footage of the SAS raid in Berlin was all over the news.  
Ginny noticed where he was looking and she didn’t even try to hide the fact she had been glued to the news ever since Harry left.

“Was that you?” She asked quietly.

“I am not at liberty to discuss what I did in Berlin” Harry said, his emphasis on the words ‘In Berlin’ answered Ginny’s question.

Ginny hugged him tighter “did you get them all?” She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Fucking right we did!” Harry said proudly.


End file.
